


Kissing in the Rain

by Violettavonviolet



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blushing, Blushing Peter Parker, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cliche, Crushes, Eventual Romance, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Peter Parker is a small bean, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Romance, Size Difference, Size Kink, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, even tough it doesn't really come up in the fic, how is that an actual tag, tall Wade Wilson, weird blob alien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violettavonviolet/pseuds/Violettavonviolet
Summary: Peter might have the tiniest crush on Deadpool, but that was totally justified. Really, have you seen those thighs? And that biceps?Also, he might have a small side kink, really just a small one.So of course he fucks up, the first time he sees Wade without his suit.Will he be able to get Wade back, or is his love doomed to fail?or:that cliché love story
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 243





	Kissing in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all,  
> im back with another fanfic as promised.   
> This is incredibly cliche and I have no idea why, I don't even like romances.   
> I seriously am not good at relationships nor am I romantic but man I just love these two. also think its accepted that Peter is in fact a small bean and wade is a tree. this is not underage, I'd just like to mention that. I have o actual time for when this is playing but I assure you that both of the ´m are consenting adults even I they are very bad at communicating sometimes. (Also I think I have a small size kink myself, so sue me for writing these two together, and maybe they are a stand in for my non existent relationships (actually don't sue me I don't have any money, lol)) this standing in the rain scene is pretty random but also like have you ever watched a rom com? Anyway, im going to stop my rant right here, and now I present you with;   
> Kissing in the Rain:

Peter totally doesn’t have a crush on Wade, he really doesn’t. He might be staring at those god heavenly thighs a bit too long to be convincing, but whatever. 

Ok, so he might have a little bit of a crush but that was honestly understandable, looking like that should be illegal, or maybe it shouldn’t because then Peter wouldn’t get to look at this beautiful bod and that, that would be a tragedy.  
Peter cursed as he very nearly avoided a billboard, his reputation would be ruined if anybody would have seen that. He was spider man, he couldn’t just crash into a billboard because of that ass.   
And god it was one beautiful ass. Not that Peter only liked DP because of his body, he was a fun guy to be around and the way he got all excited over the littlest things was adorable. Sometimes his morals would try to get him to stop fawning over that beefcake of a man, but Peter knew that he was trying, really trying, to become a better man. They went on patrols together often enough that Peter knew that Wade didn’t kill anybody anymore, at least nobody that didn’t deserve it.   
Peter sighed internally, how did his moral compass go from ‘No Murders, Never’ to ’Murders allowed, if deserved’, that was not a good mentality at all!   
Ah whatever, Peter really could understand a lot if he could fall asleep spooned by a strong man. 

Ok, even Peter couldn’t deny that he might have a teeny tiny size kink, but that was totally justified. How could you not dream of strong arms holding you up whilst the hot body underneath you thrusts… Peters face heated up, this was not the time to fantasize, he was in public got damnit.   
He heard a “Hey Spidey“ from underneath him, and knew who it was without looking. He stopped his swinging in a nearby alley, sliding to the ground in one smooth move.   
He heard clapping and couldn’t help but smile. He did a little bow, like a performer on stage, before looking up right at Deadpool. 

“Spidey, I gotta say you totally nailed the superhero landing, really, how your knees aren’t always bruised, I’ll never understand. “ Peter held back a chuckle, he only ever understood half of what Deadpool said at any given point, but he understood enough to know when t make an innuendo.   
“Let’s just say, the bruises on my knees don’t come from falling“  
Deadpool made a shocked little noise somewhere between a laugh and a gasp. “My dear, aren’t you a naughty little boy?“   
Peter chuckled, “Only for you, DP“   
Before Wade could answer with something that was probably not appropriate at all, they heard a shout a little down the road. He was back on the wall before the shout even stopped, before he swung away he shortly turned to Wade, “Come on, sounds like a little bit of a problem down the street.“   
Deadpool didn’t respond, but he didn’t need to, they were a good team and he would follow Peter even if he didn’t say it out loud. It was honestly surprising, how much they dependent on each other nowadays. They both could fight well enough on their own but the best results always happened when they worked together. 

As it turned out, the attack was one particular kind of monster, something that consisted entirely of toxic-something-.   
Peter was lucky, he could fight with a little distance between them, but Deadpool wasn’t so much, guns didn’t really work, so he had to cut it with his katanas. Peter was filled with sympathy for Wade, cleaning the suit later would be a bitch.   
Finally, after a battle that took what seemed like hours it ended because of something involving the sewers, soap and spider web, that Peter didn’t ever want to think about again.   
Peter had gotten away lucky, his suit only had some glibber on it, nothing a good rubbing wouldn’t clean but Deadpool not so much. His entire chest area was covered in the toxic green ,Slime? Something. 

Peter could see that it had already burned holes into the suit, so it was understandable when Wade immediately got out of the upper part of his suit.   
Peter noticed the scars of course, they were rather prominent on his skin, but that wasn’t why he was staring. And Peter was totally staring, even he couldn’t go that much into denial. Wades chest was broad but his hips were relatively slender. He had at least a six pack maybe an eight back and he was absolutely ribbed. The way his arms flexed made Peters mouth water. The bicep was larger than Peters entire head and he was absolutely loving it. Sadly, his body was reacting to the sensation as well, and Peter would have to turn around and leave in the next couple of seconds or otherwise his suit wouldn’t hide his -not-so-small- boner any longer. 

He didn’t calculate however, how this looked to Wade. Spiderman staring at him for a few seconds before leaving with a quick apology. He saw himself ensured in his insecurities and heartbroken because the man he loved seemed to be disgusted by him, and by god how much he loved that man. 

At home, after an impromptu jerking off, and a good night of sleep Peter finally realized what he had done. Now his crush, and after the display yesterday he was definitely Peters crush, thought he hated him. That couldn’t go on, especially because Peter didn’t want Wade to think of himself badly, because Peter knew he did, and he really truly shouldn’t. 

He texted him a short request for a meeting on top of one of their usual meeting points in the middle of Queens. Instead of the usual five or more messages, Peter only got an ok, which made him worry even more.   
Peter was tense for the entire day, he couldn’t concentrate at all as he was waiting for the evening to arrive.   
When it finally did, Peter was out of the window faster than ever before. He was early, not by too much but he was never early so maybe it still was a lot. 

Minutes felt like days until Deadpool finally arrived next to him on the roof. 

“Hey Webhead“, he said the enthusiasm lacking in his voice.   
“Wade“ Peter said.   
“Look, before you start apologizing or something, I can totally understand you fleeing at the sight of me. I probably would, if I could. I get it and its nothing you’d need to apolo-“ before Wade could go on in his self depreciating hand, Peter held up his hand.   
“Listen, i know how this must have looked to you, but I swear the scars weren’t the reason I was staring, or running for that matter.“   
Wade looked puzzled “but why-“   
Peter interrupted him.   
“I need to get this out in one go or I will very well lose my courage and flee, again.“ Wade nodded. “I wasn’t staring at you because of your scars I was staring at your chest because man, you know you are ripped, like soooo ripped.“ It was almost comical how the mood of the entire conversation shifted in a second. Wade wiggled with his eyebrows, clearly not believing the explanation entirely. “No, I mean it, how are you so ripped? It’s amazing and honesty kinda hot.“ Peter protested.

“You see, I might have like a tiny winy crush on you for like a while now? And you started taking your shirt off and my blood went in a direction it should totally not go whilst wearing skintight spandex, you know?“ Peter blushed under his mask. “Are you serious right now? Because if you aren’t serious than this is a pretty awful prank you just pulled.“ Wade still didn’t believe him. “I swear I’m dead serious, this isn’t a prank or a joke or something.“   
Wade shot him an untrusting look, “Pinky promise?“ Peter nodded solemnly,   
“Pinky promise“ Peter could see Wade smile under his mask, and took a deep breath.   
The next part would be the hardest, no pun intended. “And to show you just how serious I’m being, I’ll do this“ and with one move slid the mask off his head. Wade honest to god gasped. 

“Omg, you are the prettiest boy in the entire world.“ Peter blushed, his face cold from the harsh wind up on the building. It started to rain. He was quickly soaking wet but neither of them moved. “You think so?“ He asked shyly. “If I’m sure? Oh baby boy, of course I’m sure. And by the way, I totally have a crush on you, too.“   
That surprised Peter, he thought that Deadpool just flirted with everyone. If he really thought about it, Deadpool actually never flirted with anyone but him, at least not when Peter was around.  
“Really? That’s great, I was honestly afraid that you would just like I dunno, apologize and then vanish.“   
“I wouldn’t be Deadpool if I let go of a chance to tap that ass.“   
Wade still wore his mask, but Peter swore he winked at him.   
“Wade-“ he nearly whispered, “-Could u pull off your mask? I really wanna kiss you right now.“ 

He hadn’t even finished the sentence before Deadpool’s mask was gone. 

Peter looked at him and for the first time realized how beautiful Wades eyes were. “You have magnificent eyes.“ Wade chuckled a little, letting out a breath he hadn’t known he held. “Well that’s an improvement from last time. Now, I think I was promised a kiss?“ Peter nodded and stepped closer. Putting a hand on the back of Wades head, making him bent over just slightly. Peter closed his eyes as they kissed. HIs other hand was wandering as were Wades o his back. One found a place around his waist, pulling Peter closer to him.

There bodies were pressed against each other, Peter had to crook his head upwards to meet Wades as they stood, kissing in the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it! Any thoughts, opinions or prompts for me? than leave a comment down below, I am very bored and always read all my comments. I promise I will write something for every prompt you'll give me in less than a week, at least for now...  
> as I mentioned I am boooored soo, anyway, next fic comes tomorrow, which will be my my 50th fic to be posted in one year. It might not seem like a lot, but it sure is for me...   
> Anyway, see (read) you tomorrow,   
> bye,   
> vio


End file.
